pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Promotional games featuring Pac-Man
This page details officially licensed Pac-Man games which are designed to promote a specific product or brand. Their main intention is simply to advertise, and are often very basic compared to other Pac-Man titles. They were often released as mobile or online games, and occasionally as arcade machines with very limited print numbers. Their digital versions often become completely inaccessible once each promotion was over. Pretz Pac-Man Pretz Pac-Man is an HTML game released in 2017 to promote the Japanese snack Pretz. It is based on the original arcade game, but Pac-Man eats Pretz in a maze with a giant capital letter in the center. A code from the Pretz box would be entered to unlock access to the game. EME-MAN EME-MAN is a Pac-Man game released in 2017 on the Japanese Coca-Cola app; it promotes the Georgia European line of coffee products. Gameplay is almost identical to the original Pac-Man, but the Ghosts are slower, Fruits are coffee products, Power Pellets are coffee beans, Pac-Dots are red, and the maze is a shade of cyan (identical to Pac-Man Plus's maze color). Reese's Pac-Man Reese's Pac-Man is an online game released in 2017 (?) to promote Reese's peanut butter cups. It is loosely based on a TV commercial aired around the same time, with Pac-Man and the Ghosts being replaced by Reese's cups. In addition to an HTML5-based release, it was also playable via Snapchat. PA-3 × Pac-Man Special Game PA-3 × Pac-Man Special Game is an online game released in 2018 to promote PA-3, a yogurt released by Meiji Dairies. The game is just a recreation of the first level of Pac-Man with food surrounding the maze. In addition to the new maze graphics, there is a form of Stamina bar that decreases over time. The lower the stamina gets, the slower Pac-Man moves. However, eating a fruit (or PA-3 bottle) will restore the meter and Pac-Man's speed to full. Red Bull Pac-Man Red Bull Pac-Man is a game released in 2018 to advertise Red Bull energy drinks. It is a modified version of Pac-Man which featured new mazes and power-ups. The game was released as an arcade machine, which was distributed in gas stations and department stores. It was also available as a downloadable pack for the [[Pac-Man + Tournaments|iOS and Android version of Pac-Man]], accessed via a code which was on actual Red Bull cans. million x Pac-Man million x Pac-Man is a game released in 2019 to promote a line of men's perfume by Paco Rabanne. Unlike the other titles, million x Pac-Man is considerably different than the original Pac-Man. The maze's dots continuously respawn, and it is impossible to eat them all. Pac-Man charges up a "Snap" meter, and upon eating 28 Pac-Dots, he is able to cause something strange to happen when launched. These abilities include: * Invulnerability: Pac-Man doesn't take any damage from Ghosts and can eat them like a Power Pellet would allow. However, the Ghosts don't turn blue and they only give 100 points, the score never increasing. * Lava: A ring of lava appears around the border of the Maze that damages Pac-Man. Every time this effect happens during a game, the amount of lava rings increases by 1. * Hazard: A random Pac-Dot in the maze will become electrified, damaging Pac-Man if he comes in contact with it. Every time this effect happens during a game, the amount of electrified Pac-Dots increases by 1. * Barricade: A wall will appear within a random spot of the Maze. Every time this effect happens during a game, the amount of barricades increases by 1. * Bomb: A bomb will appear somewhere in the Maze and destroys all Pac-Dots (and Pac-Man) if he's caught in the explosion. Much like the bombs in Bomberman, it fires in 4 directions until the blast hits a wall. Every time this effect happens during a game, the amount of bombs increases by 1. * No-Clip: Pac-Man can freely travel through walls within the Maze, but not through the Maze's borders. * +1 HP: Pac-Man gains an extra life. * +1 Ghost: Adds another Ghost to the Maze. * Double Score: Makes Pac-Dots twice as big, twice the points value, and fill up the Snap meter twice as fast. * Slow Down: Causes Ghosts to move much slower than usual. * Fog: A small patch of Fog appears in the level, blocking the player's view for only a few seconds. Every time this effect happens during a game, the size of the fog cloud increases, covering up more of the screen each time. The game was initially released as an online HTML game. An arcade machine of the game was also produced, which is completely gold-colored.1 External links *Reese's Pac-Man (no longer playable) *PA-3 x Pac-Man Special *million x Pac-Man References Category:Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Pac-Man variations